happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tropical Treasure Hunt
Tropical Treasure Hunt is the 19th episode of Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style and the 3rd episode of Season 2. In this episode, Russell takes Pop, Cub, Uncle Fuzzy, Petunia, Giggles, Cuddles and Fizz on a treasure hunt to find treasure of Russell's ancestor Captain Grey Beard. Cast Starring: * Russell Featuring: * Pop & Cub * Uncle Fuzzy * Petunia * Giggles * Cuddles * Fizz Appearances: * Generic Tree Friends Plot At Russell's beach house in Kula, Russell is reading about his great great great great grandfather Captain Grey Beard. He reads about he and his band of Generic Tree Friend pirates fought against rival pirates and how he hidden his family's valuable treasures. Russell even finds a treasure map in the book he is reading. He decides to go on a treasure hunt. Pop Cub and Uncle Fuzzy are at the beach as they watch Cub swim in the ocean. Cub goes to a deep zone and starts to drown, only for Russell to grab Cub by his swim trunks to safety. As Russell puts Cub into Pop's arms, Russell asks them if they can join him in a treasure hunt. Pop is unsure about the treasure hunt. Russell shows the map to Pop, Uncle Fuzzy and Cub. They accept. Pop asks Petunia, Fizz, Cuddles and Giggles to join them. Later they board Russell's ship and head over to Maui where the treasure is hidden. His crew of Generic Tree Friends help Russell as he sails to Maui. During the trip, Pop adjusts Cub's swim trunks as they came loose when Russell saved Cub from drowning. Russell throws the anchor when the arrive at their destination. As they get off the boat, Russell tells his team to stay close and follow the map. Russell gives his team bags to stuff any treasure they find other than Captain Grey Beard's treasure. Cub has dug up an old tin of cookies and puts it in his bag. Pop and Uncle Fuzzy have found old soda cans. Cub walks on the beach and cuts his foot on something sharp and starts crying. Pop and Uncle Fuzzy and Russell rush over to treat Cub, Pop gets out his first aid kit, Russell holds up Cub's wounded foot with his hook. Uncle Fuzzy puts some anti bacterial medicine on Cub's wound and Pop puts a pad on Cub's foot and wraps it up in gauze. Cub stops crying and Russell digs what Cub had stepped on. It turns out to be an old knife someone left on the beach. Russell puts it in a box and into his bag. Petunia and Cuddles have found some worthless plates, this makes Petunia freak out as her OCD kicks in. She calms when Fizz shows her what she found with Giggles, an old pocket watch. Everyone takes a lunch break. Pop, Cub and Uncle Fuzzy eat some salami and cheese sandwiches Pop made before they left. Russell chows down on come clams. Petunia, Giggles, Fizz and Cuddles eat some pizza Russell's crew of Generics made for them back on Russell's ship. After lunch, Russell takes the group further to where the treasure is hidden on the map. Russell comes to it. X marks the spot, they enter an underground cavern full of treasure. Russell and company grab the treasure. Russell gets most of his grandfather's treasure and gives the rest to Petunia, Giggles, Fizz, Cuddles, Pop, Cub and Uncle Fuzzy. Afterwards, they return to Russell's ship and sail back to Kula ending the episode. Moral: "Always treasure your gifts!" Deaths * In Russell's mind, Captain Grey Beard a generic and his band of Generic Tree Friend Pirates kill some rival pirates. Injuries * Cub cuts his foot on a sharp knife. Destruction None Trivia * Cub is wearing his swim trunks through out the entire episode. Originally he was going to wear his diaper and stuff treasure in it similar to Shell Game where Cub stuffed shells in his diaper. However, the creators decided not to let Cub do that. They decided to let Cub wear his swim trunks and let him stuff treasure in a bag Russell gave him instead. * The moral for this episode is the same as Shell Game. * This is the first Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style episode where Pop is missing his pipe through out the episode. * The deaths in this episode are all from Russell's vision of Captain Grey Beard's adventures and only the Generic Tree Friends die in this one. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes